


White Noise in the Mind

by junkyreen



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: M/M, implied moxiety - Freeform, supposed to be romantic but can be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkyreen/pseuds/junkyreen
Summary: Anxiety is confused. So is Morality. They decide to hug it out.





	White Noise in the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: None  
> Word Count: 494

Anxiety felt anxious.

Nothing more, nothing less.

Thomas had decided to move to a different place, and he wasn’t enjoying it. He didn’t know anything about it and that bothered him. Where was he going again? Where were the stairs in this house he didn’t know-  _he didn’t know where anything was._   _How didn’t he know?_

Why did they move again?

Anxiety felt his body warm up and recognized it as him getting too anxious. He reluctantly continued trying to get to the living room, wanting to take off his sweatshirt but not doing so. When he successfully found it, he sat on the couch. He reached one hand over to start tapping on the end table and- oh, it wasn’t there. There wasn’t enough space for it.

He needed Thomas’s old apartment back.

Anxiety decided to not get up and just tap his fingers on the arm of the couch instead. But that didn’t produce much noise and didn’t help him very much.

Not that tapping on things every relieved him of his anxiousness, anyway.

He turned his head, while simultaneously talking his fingers, and noticed Morality on the other end of the couch.

“Hey, Mo,” Anxiety said. He usually wouldn’t talk when he was this anxious but he needed to take care of Patton. He would be amazingly confused because this time the change was an entire environment that wasn’t going to be the same, no matter what. Morality would need to get used to it and, until then, Anxiety has to help because no one else would.

“Oh, hey Anxiety! How are you?” Morality asked, stopping his looking around the room.

“I’m… Okay, I guess. You confused?”

Morality slowly nodded his head with a smile on his face.

“Do you want me to try and help you out?” Anxiety questioned.

“Well, I dunno. I’m just trying to understand, you know? Understanding is hard sometimes, though,” Morality pouted.

Anxiety nodded and stood up, walking over to Morality and sitting next to him on the couch.

“I’ll run through it with you until you feel better, okay?”

Morality nodded.

“Thomas decided to move out of his old apartment, this is our new one. The kitchen isn’t in the same place anymore, and Thomas’s bedroom isn’t the first room when you walk upstairs. It’s all different. It’s all-” Anxiety cut himself off, trying not to chant that in his head, “New.”

Morality nodded. “Where are we, again?”

“Thomas’s new apartment, we’re still in Florida. It’s just a different neighborhood with different people and-” taking a deep breath, he continued. “A different set up of the house.”

“Can I just soak that in for a little bit?” Morality asked, a somehow bigger smile on his face.

Anxiety sighed and let himself smirk a little. “You want to snuggle, don’t you?”

Morality nodded, claiming that it helps.  
Sighing, Anxiety responded, “Then scotch over you dork.”

And when Morality did, Anxiety totally didn’t want to lay down next to him. He totally didn’t enjoy cuddling with the other man.

And, in case you were wondering, it definitely did not do anything about his anxiety.


End file.
